Flirting With Camus
by mikkimikka
Summary: Ren makes it his goal to do his shuffle unit partner. His roommates are not pleased. / pairings: RenCamus? MasaRen? Masa? with minor NacchanSyo, HarukaVarious. maybe more later
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flirting with Camus

Rating: M

Pairings: various (RenCamus, MasaRen? Masa? with minor NacchanSyo, HarukaVarious. maybe more later)

Summary: Ren makes it his goal to do his shuffle unit partner. His roommates are not pleased.

one

Somehow (read: because of Ren) everyone found out Camus was a virgin. Honestly, Camus didn't see it as a big deal. As a man of honor Camus did not see the need to defile himself in that way. His body was sacred and so were his values. He did not need to spread himself among others to prove his self-worth. However, what was grating on him were the looks of pity and whispers about what should essentially be a completely private affair. And that's what made him have to confront Ren in the first place.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ren said, looking deceivingly innocent.

Camus would not be fooled.

"It's not a secret."

"Then if it's not a secret I don't see what's so wrong about me telling it."

"It's a highly private matter."

Ren observed Camus stern face with an impressive one of his own before breaking out into a smile and chuckled.

"Ah, you mean the fact that our dear Baron's a virgin."

"Don't say it out loud, you disgrace!"

"But I thought it wasn't a secret," Ren's face was still bright with laughter. "Don't worry about it. We don't think any worse of you for it."

"I don't care what you low lives think of it!"

"It's actually kind of cute."

Camus grimaced. He could see the effort he'd taken to speak to Ren would produce nothing. It was a fruitless task.

"Don't make that face," Ren said, stepping closer but Camus refused to step back, putting them eye to eye.

"I'm sure if you ask they'll be someone just dying to melt all that ice with a night of hot, burning," Ren's fingers raked along Camus' cool skin leaving steaming trails. "Passion."

Camus jerked his head back, as much scalded as he was scandalized.

"What do you think you're doing, Jinguuji?"

Pure venom was laced in the Earl's tone and his eyes were glittering slits of deadly, frigid blue.

Ren didn't seem bothered as he straightened further to his full height and let an arm fall behind his head.

"You're so tense. Can't you tell a joke when you hear one?"

"I don't find anything about this funny."

"I suppose I'll just have to wait for you to be able to stand the heat. Come back when you can," said Ren.

And with a wink he was gone, down the hall and away, far, far away.

Or at least that's what Camus hoped, until he realized he didn't accomplish anything he'd hope to during that brief encounter. Camus cursed under his breath. The next time he couldn't get careless. He was not a plaything of anyone especially not that saxophonist buffoon.

Down the hall Ren too couldn't get his mind off of Camus though for completely different reasons. His fingers still felt the chill of Camus' smooth white cheek. The pale flesh was almost devoid of color but for a dot of the faintest pink and felt like chilled silk. He wanted to touch the rest of that unmarred skin. He wanted to burn it with his heat. He wanted to melt away the Baron's inhibitions.

He never imagined his shuffle group partner that way before, but now his mind couldn't picture much of anything else. Ren was a sensual man and his senses were awakened from that touch. He was no longer content to just tease Camus. Rather he wanted to touch him and claim him and be the absolute first to do so. That was exactly what Ren resolved to do. From that moment forth the Silk Palace Earl would be exclusive prey.

For my normal person the situation may have seemed daunting. Camus was stern and kept everyone at arm's length. Not only that, but his type was indiscernible. The chances of him being interested were slim, him being interested in men even slimmer. Still, Ren did not sweat over such details. He was confident he could get anyone he seriously pursued; serious being the operative word there. He convinced himself the reason he didn't have Haruka yet was because he knew deep down she wasn't his type though he definitely did care for her. He respected the composer and her, he felt, rather immature feelings for Ichinose.

Not to say he didn't respect Camus. Oh he did. And he was pretty sure the Earl knew he did. But he also knew Camus was dreadfully unattached. Any affection for the Queen of his was seemed to Ren familial and maternal at best. Therefore there was no reason to consider Camus anything other than the free agent that he was. Surely the prospect of having a little fun, or if the royal idol were pin straight, experimentation with Ren couldn't be that off putting to the nobleman.

It surprised Ren he didn't think of it sooner or rather it was because he didn't know beforehand that the slightly older idol was still inexperienced in the ways of love. Well, that would be changed soon.

Ren entered his room to see Masato and Ranmaru both there. He loathed the lack of privacy and couldn't wait until next week when Shining said the Quartet Night members would be moving out and back to their usual rooms. It was already bad enough being with Hijirikawa all the time but Kurosaki just added more to the problem by pushing the two to the side.

"I'm home," he said and Hijirikawa was courteous enough to mutter a reply that was then followed by a scolding.

"I heard you're behind the rumors plaguing Camus ," Masato started.

"What rumors? It's absolutely true. The baron is officially more innocent than you."

Masato's face colored but he still protested, "That is a private matter."

"Funny. He said the same thing. But for what it's worth I only told one person about it," Ren said. "And they're the one with the big mouth."

"Reiji!?" Kurosaki finally looked up from where he was busy pretending not to listen to their conversation on the other side of the room. "You actually told Reiji something of that importance?"

"How could I not?"

"Reiji though," Ranmaru said. "With that kind of information he can't be trusted not to act."

"Ah?" Reiji asked. "Well I'd better act quickly then."

A clattering from Masato's kotatsu disturbed the two. Ren and Ranmaru turned to see Masato holding a frazzled calligraphy brush over an ink speckled sheet of paper. The last stroke in 「幸」was elongated and thick where too much pressure had been applied.

Ren clicked his tongue.

"Now Hijirikawa, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," his tone was teasing and light.

"I'm not jealous," Masato replied, voice forcefully even.

"Yes, yes, I know how dedicated you are to our little lamb," Ren said, bored.

"But you… you can't mean it when you say you're going to… to act on some perverse desire towards Camus are you?" Masato asked.

"Why would you care? Do you really care so much about what I do?"

Although in this case it was more who Ren did.

"Of… of course not!" Masato said, trembling with barely contained rage. "I'm just alarmed at your lack of propriety and the nerve you have to impose on a sempai!"

"OK, you definitely sound jealous—"

Masato slammed his hands on the table as he moved to stand. Familiarity with every fold and crease of the garment was the only thing that kept him from tripping over his hakama.

"I can't stand for this indecent talk. I'm going for a walk!"

He was gone in an instant, taking care despite his mood not to slam the door.

"Your flirting tactics leave much to be desired," Ranmaru said.

"I'm not flirting. Not with Masato."

"Hmmm."

Ren stood and went to gather his darts.

"You're not serious about trying to bed that idiot Camus, are you?"

"Oh so serious," Ren confirmed.

"Your tastes are strange."

"And what exactly have you inferred about my tastes, huh?" Ren asked, linking up a dart in his hand to the bored on the wall.

"Regal looking dudes with a big 'Do Not Touch' sign plastered on their foreheads," Ranmaru guessed. "You have expensive taste."

Ren didn't answer merely throwing his dart and hitting a bull's-eye.

"Flirting with Camus will not get Hijirikawa to fall at your feel like the dainty young heir you think he is," continued the rocker.

Ren's second dart missed the center by a gap and he frowned, "Hijirikawa is anything but dainty."

"You're as bug an idiot as I always pegged you for," Ranmaru laughed. "Good luck with all your future failures."

"May they all be successes!" rejoined Ren.

And another bull's-eye was hit.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks everyone for reading. I hope they're not ooc but probably are. Reviews are lovely! bye!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for all comments. i edited and fixed a lot of mistakes in chapter 1. enjoy the next part!

two

Seduction was an art and although Ren was more skilled than most of the people he knew he also realize that there was much he had still to learn. The seducer had to work hard to figure out the tastes and preferences of their target. Luckily for Ren he had just spend quite a bit of quality time with Camus as they prepared and recorded "Baby My Strawberry".

Beside Cecil and the Quartet Night members, Ren wagered he was the one who knew Camus the best and be able (and willing) to ease him. Ranmaru hated his fellow member, Ai had no interest in those things, and Cecil was love struck over the little lamb Haruka just like Ittoki and Hijirikawa. Reiji as far as Ren was concerned, despite Kurosaki's comments, was a non-issue. Reiji was allegedly bisexual but just like Ren leaned more towards dating ladies. He had never shown any interest in Camus in that way and if the word in the office rumor mill was true Reiji had been getting awfully chummy with Tomochika. Ren doubted the clown type idol would ruin his chances of a steady thing with her just to get bragging rights over Camus' v-card.

The coast was clear of any competition and Ren was going to go straight for the catch.

"Baron," Ren flopped down on the couch in the lounge area beside the foreign count, shaking and almost spilling the cup Camus held as a result.

"This isn't a play park," Camus scolded, using both hands, with their long slender and white fingers, to steady his coffee. "Please control yourself."

"Oh I' in control," Ren replied, leaning back. "I always am."

Whether Ren meant anything suggestive by that, and it's Ren so he did, Camus seemed not to notice. Instead the stern idol resumed drinking his coffee. He closed his eyes to savor the sweetness and when he pulled the cup away, setting the cup on the table before him he wore the faintest of smiles. He was content.

Ren slouched a bit and allowed his arms to spread across the back of the loveseat. Luckily, this placed his arm right behind Camus. Camus was unsuspecting though as he picked up a tart, loaded with fruits, glaze and fresh cream, and bit into it. A sound that could only have been a low moan issued from his mouth as he did so.

Ren licked his lips.

Watching Camus profile as he ate and drank was magnificent. The man was vein but had all of the reason to be. There was a reason to his conceitedness'. As a foreigner he did have the otherness as charm but even taking that away he was easily considered attracted with his regal nose, sharp jaw, and piercing and crystalline eyes.

"What is it that holds your attention so?" Camus asked, turning that cool gaze towards the saxophonist. "I'm sure my tarts are of no interest to you seeing as you do not care much for such wares."

"As always you are right," Ren chuckled huskily, eyes trained on the bit of cream at the corner of Camus' lips.

But Camus was wrong on one thing. He'd be willing to indulge if he could lick it from the Earl's willing body.

The last bit of the tart disappeared into Camus mouth where it was savored and then washed down with a swig of coffee flavored sugar drink.

"What was it that has caused you to seek my company today," Camus asked once he finished.

"What makes you think I've come to see you?" Ren asked, tilting his head.

"Well there is no one else in the lounge and you had situated yourself right within my circle of personal space despite the plethora of other seats available in the vicinity."

Ren chuckled. Camus propensity for using complex words and structures was actually quite cute. Ren always wondered what it was that Camus felt he had to prove to make him behave that way. It was all rather intriguing.

"Oh, just our conversation yesterday," Ren began, and he noticed Camus' shoulders and jaw tense but he continued regardless. "I felt it rather rude of me to spread your personal information."

"So you can see reason?"

"Of course," Ren replied. "I am a sensitive soul and I can feel the pain of my fellowman."

"There was no pain," Camus' brow furrowed in annoyance and Ren knew the short thread of patience handed towards him was beginning to fray.

Ren cleared his throat, "At any rate I was hoping you'd let me make it up to you."

Camus' arms crossed over his chest, "Jinguuji there is nothing you can do to undo the error you have done to my person."

Ren had to hold back the "Are you serious?" look from showing on his face.

Camus went on, "It was an extreme breech of privacy. I am a royal servant of the Queen of Silk Palace and as such my conduct must be upstanding at all times. I cannot bring reproach upon the Queen and such rumors such as you have spread have done great damage to the reputation of my home."

"Nobody cares," Ren muttered.

"Excuse you?" Camus' voice took on its familiar venomous drawl.

"I said that's only natural. I have realized my mistake and I sincerely do want to make it up to you."

"And I say that you cannot!" Camus voice rose, but then dropped again. "But I suppose I'll allow you to try."

"Good," Ren said, because he was started to worry this was going to be a harder venture than initially expected. "As you may know I'm a bit of a chef. I prefer spicy cuisine myself but I am not averse to preparing something fit to your taste. Allow me to do so as penance."

Ren put a hand to his chest and bowed slightly, only slightly, forward. He chanced a glance up threw his bangs and saw Camus regarding him with a curious stare but he could tell the other was interested. A few seconds passed and the more time spent in silence the more uneasy Ren became. Also he felt his back stiffening from his current posture.

"I am sure I won't like it," Camus said finally, much to Ren's relief.

He sat up just as Camus stood.

"You may message me with details such as time and location once it has been arranged," Camus turned and pointed to his cup and saucer on the table. "Please gather and clean my things. Good day to you."

And without another word more or a glance back Camus had left the scene and Ren was quite pleased. He hummed a happy tune as he picked up Camus' dirty dishes and marched to the dormitory kitchen to wash them. He was glad he had no schedules set for the day. He needed all of the time to plan his dinner with Camus from the decorations (Ren was big on atmosphere) to the menu (hopefully dessert being Camus sprinkled in cherry sauce).

As he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Hijirikawa already in there with Ichinose and Shinomiya.

"You look happy," Ichinose noted as Ren went to the sink to begin washing the dishes he brought in.

"Of course. I just scored a date with a lady," Ren said.

His habit was to call all of his dates ladies.

"How lucky! I'm glad for you!" Shinomiya sang happily as he dumped a jar of chilies into a blender. Ichinose pried the jar from his hand before he could add it in as well.

"Why thank you, Shinomi," Ren drawled. "I wish all of my friends could be as supportive as you."

He leaned over onto Masato's shoulder with a soupy hand. It was a dangerous move considering the fact Masato was holding onto a kitchen knife at the time. He could have easily committed a murder but the pianist thankfully was a better man than that.

"I'm sorry but I don't take interest nor do I support your hedonistic debauchery," Masato said as he stabbed at the squid on the cutting board.

Ren merely smiled as he patted the blue haired heir's shoulder.

"So you say," Ren said. "But I think we know how debauched you can get should the right conditions be satisfied."

Masato immediately reddened and stabbed at Ren's arm with the butt end of the knife causing the flirt to collapse against the counter in pain. Ren hadn't meant anything by it, really. It was just a teasing phrase from his stock of such things he kept in his mind stored away for the right moment. He didn't think Masato would react so dramatically. He didn't even have time to recover before Masato left the room leaving behind a confused Shinomiya and uncaring Ichinose.

"Aw, lovers quarrel?" Shinomiya asked with a look of concern.

"What?" Ren asked, standing and rubbing the place he was "stabbed".

"It seems that he's not willing to put up with your wayward glances any longer," Ichinose advised.

Natsuki laced his hands together. "You shouldn't make your loved one sad! You should prepare him some food and apologize!"

"What!? Hijirikawa is not my lover!" Ren said with a frown. "You two of all people should know that. I'm unattached."

Tokiya and Natsuki exchanged glances that Ren tried to ignore the meaning of as he returned to the dishes he was supposed to be washing and mentally planning his date. If his members wanted to keep thinking he was with Masato so be it. They'd know soon enough after he's banging that beautiful sempai of theirs that there was nothing between he and Hijirikawa and never was.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for everything! please comment! i love to hear what the readers have to say, good or bad


	3. Chapter 3

three

The fact that people and society assigned the absence of sex in one's life with respecting your body was not something that held well for Ren. It was bullshit to him because he felt one could have tons of sex without disrespecting the body. In fact, to the playboy denying the body sex was blatantly disregarding what was for many a legitimate physical necessity.

Now don't get him wrong. He didn't expect everyone to want to have sex. There were some people who had a lack of interest in the matter but on the flipside he hated having the needs of very sexually active people, such as himself, put in a negative light.

He didn't expect to have sex with Camus or anyone for that matter if they didn't want to have sex, but he was going to see if the Earl would be interested if the proposition were opened up to him. That was why he just couldn't understand Hijirikawa's knee-jerk reaction to it all. Camus was an adult with the ability to judge for himself if he wanted to be fucked by Ren. The decision was rightfully to be left with him.

Ren thought all of those things that evening as he prepped himself in the mirror for his date, all the while pretending not to notice the not so sneaky and hateful glares sent his way by his stiff roommate. He raked his fingers sticky with hair product through his locks arranging the strands in an effort to get them to fall perfectly into place. Once satisfied he stepped back to admire his arrangement. Black pants, white shirt half open and silver studded earrings made for a very simple combination. Ren considered himself simple by nature but Camus also, though regal, didn't come off as too gaudy. He gave a vibe of preferring a simple yet elegant fashion. Less is more with dress. Camus made up for the rest with his eclectic personality. Ren reached for his watch, an expensive token that complimented his look.

It had been nearly three weeks since his invitation to Camus was made. Their conflicting schedules made arranging a proper day for their meal difficult so now that it was set to finally happen he hoped nothing would go wrong. All the food was prepared and the dining area set All he needed to do was the meet his date.

Ren glanced at his watch and then turned, dabbing a bit of cologne on his neck.

"Well, I'm off," Ren said as he set the perfume bottle down. "Don't wait up for me."

"I won't," muttered Masato.

"Good. Because if all goes as planned tonight, I won't be coming back," Ren chuckled suggestively and he was out the door.

Camus impatiently tapped his foot. He was a very busy man and didn't have all day to spend on Ren's silly games. The man was late to his own proposed outing. It was ridiculous to say the least. He watched the end of the hall like a hawk from where he stood. He was right in front of the locked dining room door. Finally though that lazy oaf of a kouhai came ambling down the hall and he had the nerve to wave, smile and not look the least bit apologetic.

"Jinguuji you're late," Camus said when Ren got near enough.

Ren looked nonplussed and checked his watch.

"Ah, but I'm early with 5 minutes to spare," he replied stopping in front of the Earl.

"Late! No less than 10 minutes beforehand should be standard. Even earlier would be better especially for a situation such as this," rejoined Camus.

"A situation such as this?" Ren brightened. "You mean our date?"

"The dinner which YOU arranged. Have you no sense of propriety?"

"Hmm, I feel as if I've heard that tired line somewhere before," Ren paused as if to think. "Ah! Hijirikawa asked me the same thing a while back."

Camus didn't want to entertain that line of conversation any longer.

"Just let us in."

"Sure thing."

Ren opened the dining room door with the key he procured from somewhere and led Camus in. The place was done up lavishly. The table was covered with an elegant lace cloth and the plates and silverware were arranged neatly on pale blue placemats. The centerpiece was collection of lightly colored fresh flowers but on top of one of the plates lay one of Ren's token roses.

Ren walked ahead of Camus and to the seat in front of the rose covered plate and pulled it out. Camus wordlessly took the seat though his demeanor remained as frigid as ever. He glared when Ren picked up the rose and presented it with a flourish.

"For you, my dear Camus."

Camus jaw set as he eyed Ren with suspicion but after a moment of hesitation he took the rose. He admired the flower and twirled the stem in his hands, noticing that the thorns were clipped. It was quite the beautiful specimen. Ren clearly knew a lot about roses and Camus had to acknowledge the expertise in the cut. Camus could appreciate, despite the younger man arriving somewhat late, he did place a lot of care in the preparations. It didn't erase the wrong but it did soften the blow.

"Perhaps you'd like to wear it in your button hole," Ren offered, voice interrupting his thoughts.

Camus shook his head setting the rose down beside his knife.

"That won't be necessary. You may take a seat," he replied.

Ren moved to sit down just as a side door opened loudly and both males turned to see Otoya waltz in dressed as a waiter and carrying a covered tray. From that point on dinner was decidedly much smoother. Conversation was not tooth pulling painful and Camus seemed to approve of the menu. Ren opted for a brown sugar glaze rather than his usual savory dishes and as a result reaped positive feedback. Dessert wasn't evens served yet but Ren had a good feeling about it all.

Finally Otoya returned with the dessert, the final deciding factor in the entire scheme. The guitarist placed the lidded trey down and bowed before pulling off the top and revealing a beautiful pastry topped with cherry sauce and whipped cream as Ren really couldn't get the image of his regal fellow covered in it from his head as he planned the menu. A small spark of light ignited in those cold eyes, Ren could see it and in turn a fire also sparked within him in deeper places.

"Anything else, kind Sir?" Otoya asked.

"That will be all for now, thank you for your service."

Otoya was about to slip into his normal attitude but caught himself just in time.

"Very well, sir."

He disappeared into the kitchen again. Ren focused his attention back on his date but to his surprise Camus was staring at him rather than at his plate.

"What? Does it not suit you?" Ren asked.

"You know as well as I do it looks fine," retorted Camus. Ren took that as a compliment and the Earl continued on speaking. "Nevertheless, I cannot help but wonder what it is you seek to gain from all of this."

"Me? Seeking some sort of gain?" Ren feigned hurt but Camus was unmoved. "I already explained when I invited you. I want to apologize."

"Really?" inquired the blonde in return. "Because I am still under the impression you feel as if there was no misdeed. Am I incorrect?"

"I have no reason to answer that."

"Which I take as a confirmation," Camus concluded.

Ren chuckled, "Just eat your damn dessert."

"I will do no such thing. To eat your wretched dessert, however tempting it may appear to be, would be tacitly agreeing to whatever you hope to gain from me."

"You're paranoid. I am a nice guy through and through though I admit to your accusation. There is something I desire but you are under no obligation—"

"Of course."

"-To fulfill it. It's merely a request and you are the only one able to fulfill it."

"I grow tired of your roundabout ways," Camus rejoined.

"I want to be blunt with you if I may."

"You may. It's the way I prefer."

Camus picked up his fork but otherwise made no move to eat. Ren was nervous, exceedingly so. He didn't usually feel it during his hunt but Camus was such a bundle of unknown variables. The result of his effort could not be predicted even a bit and the murkiness was thrilling. He stalled for time by taking a drink from his glass and still Camus made no move to eat!

Ren pulled the glass away, setting it back down and reached of his own fork cutting into the pastry.

He sliced a small bit and stabbed into it bringing it up to his mouth and looking at Camus in the face as he slid the sweet morsel between his lips. Ren was not a fan of sweets but it wasn't chocolate and he was able to school his face into one of pleasure. It was beyond sweet but he held back the urge to grimace, instead pulling the fork from his mouth and reaching to cut another piece.

"I want"

This second bite he brought up to Camus' face. His date was impassive, stoic even despite the sweet smell a mere few centimeters from his nose and nearly touching his lips. He did not move back but just watched and waited for Ren to finish his statement.

"I want to have sex with you."

Camus didn't move at first, but in those few seconds a flurry of emotions passed through those ice blue eyes. Ren tried to read them all: anger, confusion, a tinge of fear but he was pleased to not find in them disgust. Camus closed his eyes and stood, leaving Ren and his proffered fork. He did not speak, did not yell, but he shook. The silence was strange. Camus loved the sound of his own voice. He loved to scold anyone that he could, Ren knew from experience.

Ren took it to mean one thing, he had affected him.

"Please sit down, Baron," Ren said, keeping his tone even and not betraying his uncertainty.

He was a hunter, the bear was in the trap, he had to tranquilize and sedate it before either it ran away or hurt him. Maybe both.

"I will not take orders from a pest."

"I am not a pest but either way please eat your dessert."

Camus surprised Ren by retaking his seat and angrily took up his fork.

"Why would you even ask me something like that? Have you no shame? What do you hope to gain?"

"Sex with you. Is it not obvious?"

"No it is not. And what have I to gain from this. You are as pathetic, no even more than I imagine. You are ruled by your base physical needs."

"I am, I am," Ren agreed, grinning all the while. "I won't lie. I want you. I didn't mean for you to take any of that other stuff as making fun of you. I do not care about virginity or what not. I do not care either what others think though they won't know anything about this or us."

Camus was eating but he set down the fork and peered at Ren looking a bit guarded.

"Just sex?" he asked quietly.

"Just sex," confirmed the strawberry blonde. "You're unattached and you don't seem like you're looking for anything serious. You may deny it, but you're curious. I can tell. It's why you sat back down."

Camus made to move but Ren grabbed his hand, keeping him in place. Ren's hand was burning like hot fire against the cool ice of Camus' skin.

"Don't you want to play?" Ren asked and he didn't have to worry anymore. He knew that the line was bit and his prey caught as he stroked that smooth skin and the other did not pull away. He watched Camus swallow slowly the food in his mouth and his eyes shift down and to the side.

* * *

Masato glanced at the clock on the wall again. It must have been the 100th time that evening but he couldn't help it. It was nearing 12 and Ren was still not back from his stupid date. Masato felt cold though there was no window open or draft. He sat at his table with a book open in front of him that he wasn't reading.

He spent the evening playing piano with Haruka and his mind was filled with her the entire time. He didn't care a bit about Ren but somehow coming back to that empty room just made him bitter.

Masato started as the door opened but then slumped when he saw it was only Ranmaru.

"He's still out, huh?" Ranmaru asked, chancing a glance at Ren's side of the room.

Masato nodded.

"Well damn," Ranmaru cursed. "I never knew Camus had it in him… well I guess he does now."

He chuckled and Masato glowered at Ranmaru darkly.

"It's a misunderstanding. Camus has more class than that."

Masato stood, gathering his things as he did so.

"Ren's probably out with one of his other girls nursing his bruised ego," he finished.

Ranmaru seemed to take that into consideration and then shrugged. It made no difference to him, but he could tell something was weighing on Masato greatly. Was it possible that he really was jealous? It didn't make much sense even if he was. Ren always had a train of lovers and Masato never once acted so adversely except when it was directed towards Haruka.

Unless…

"Naw," Ranmaru huffed crossing the room and picking up his bass just as Masato was crawling into his bed on the other side. "It can't be… can it?"

-to be continued-

AN: sorry to everyone looking forward to the chase of Camus. Actually despite the title I always intended Camus to give in really easily because the point of the story is actually the result, reactions etc of the two getting together. Which is why we keep seeing Ranran and Masachan and eventually others too chiming in.

THANKS everyone. Sorry for the slight change in writing style in this chapter gonna try to be more consistent. also sorry for any OOC!

Thanks again for reviews and favs!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: this chapter is basically just smut. and it may seem like camus is being OOC here but actually next chapter will explain more his behavior here. but it doesn't show at this because this is all Ren's pov

four

Camus skin was so white in a way Ren could almost not even comprehend. Each layer removed of the earl's clothing revealed an even paler expanse of flesh so white and pure and untouched by the whole world, even the sun. The thought aroused Ren so thoroughly and he felt a bit of regret at having to mar that supple flesh.

Ren leaned down, licking a stripe up the side of the pure cream skin. It tasted divine and he nuzzled into it allowing their bodies to fit together nicely. Ren enjoyed the contrast in the color of their skin. Even compared to his usual Japanese partners, Ren was considered to be on the darker side so the difference between himself and Camus was extraordinary.

Camus was shaking. Ren could tell that he was truly the virgin he claimed to be. His body quaked with the nerves of a person in the midst of discovery. His hands clenched at Ren's biceps as if he knew not what else to do and his kisses were both shy and clumsy. Ren loved it. He let his tongue move along with Camus' shy one and when he moved .backwards he prided himself in the deep blush across the baron's snowy features.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I don't do things I'm unsure of," Camus replied and Ren was impressed by how much poise and grace remained in his voice despite the quivering of his body.

Camus was spread out, half naked on the bed like the most valuable of prizes and Ren moved to remove his pants. Camus didn't refuse. Ren was glad to know the other, despite his virginity, seemed to not be shy about his nakedness. Camus raised his legs to help in the removal of the garment and set them aside before laying back again.

Ren took a moment to admire the naked white legs that went on for days before unbuttoning his own shirt. He made quick work of his clothing and then paused, thumbs hooke in the waistband of his leopard printed briefs.

He had to take in Camus' expression. The earl's eyes were trained on his crotch and Ren unhooked his thumbs and instead chose to run his fingers across his hardening cock still concealed by that least bit of clothing.

Camus licked his lips.

"Do you want to touch it?"

Camus didn't reply. He just sat up and came closer, raising his hand. Ren removed his fingers just as Camus replaced them with his own. Ren didn't close his eyes to the pleasure. He wanted to watch Camus' face.

"Touch me like you touch yourself," Ren instructed and Camus wasted no time in pushing the scanty fabric down and touching Ren's bare flesh.

Ren reached out to return the favor, reaching inside of the earl's underwear to grip the cock inside. Camus fell back against the bed at that touch though he still pumped at Ren's cock. His eyes closed as he worked and also enjoyed the feeling of Ren's hand upon him. Camus was making the cutest face ever and didn't even know it.

Ren was pleased that when he let go Camus didn't. Did Camus like holding his cock that much?

He persuaded him to let go though and kicks off his flimsy underwear while pulling Camus' off as well. He settled between the earl's legs, spreading them and putting his face eye level with Camus' crotch. He noticed how calm Camus' seemed to be. His body was thoroughly aroused and his thighs quaked in Ren's hands but there was no sign of fear or fight. It was a trait he didn't expect Camus to have in bed, but it worked in Ren's favor. It meant he wouldn't have to work too hard to get his prize.

Ren first placed a kiss on the head of Camus' penis and grinned when the other took in a sharp breath and throws a leg over his shoulder. But Ren doesn't keep going from there. Instead he moves down pushing up Camus' thighs before spreading the cheeks and teasing the hole with his tongue. He moves it in a circle and Camus surprisingly reaches down to grab at his own thighs and spread his legs even wider.

Ok, docile and receptive. Ren was enjoying the results of his experiment.

He got to work lapping at Camus' hole and enjoyed every bit of it. He licked at the balls and then used his finger to tease the entrance he had just tasted, slipping in a fingertip. Camus didn't protest at the intrusion. He was relaxed, something strange in a first timer, but Ren was quickly realizing that Camus was not the typical partner.

Ren removed the tip of his finger, reaching to his side and grabbing the lube. He squirted a bit at the receptive hole and then spread it around before inserting the finger again. Camus hand moved down to clutch his cock while the other still held up on leg.

It was so enthralling to see that side of Camus and whereas Ren first intended to take it slow his patience was wearing thin with how eager Camus acted.

Ren removed his finger, applying more lube to his hand and Camus ass. Without having to tell Camus to relax he slipped two fingers in. It was tight but Camus took it with little complain, even moaning a little as he continued to slide his hand up and down his own member.

"Ah, Jinguuji," his name fell from Camus lips as his fingers brushed against a sensitive area. "Please… ah!"

Camus legs fell to the side as Ren backed away, drawing his fingers out and moving to cradle Camus from the side. Camus lifted his leg again and Ren slid his hand along his backside before inserting his fingers again.

He could tell the Camus was about to come. His body clenched tight around Ren's fingers as he brushed his insides again and again. Camus own hand sped up to amazing speeds and in only a few more flicks of the wrist he brought himself to come, slinging forward and away from Ren who scooted up to press against his back.

Camus was breathing hard and he actually reached behind him to pull Ren's fingers out of him before shutting his legs and buried his face in his pillow. Ren brushed some blonde locks out of his faced and kissed behind his ear.

"We(re not finished you know," Ren whispered huskily and he wasn't prepared for it when Camus opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him with intense clear ice blue eyes.

Camus post orgasm face was far from his usual hard and stern gaze. He was open and vulnerable with a youthful blush and blonde locks sticking with sweat to his forehead. Ren leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss on those cherry lips. When the kiss is broken Ren makes sure Camus could feel his erection pressed against his back.

"I need to come too, you know."

His tone was teasing and he expected some teasing back. It was Camus after all. But instead Camus just nodded and lifted his leg.

"I don't mind. You can now."

Ren was stunned at this complete change in demeanor. Who knew Camus' was such a submissive in bed! Ren wanted nothing more in that moment than to accept that open invitation and slip himself into Camus' tight heat, but he had to keep a clear mind and not lose control of the situation.

He sat up and finds the condom he set aside earlier and slipped it on. As he added a generous coating of lube to his cock he glanced at Camus who was still on his side with an arm raised covering his flushed face. His chest rose and fell rapidly though it was slowing down after his orgasm. His one leg was bent upwards and Ren used one hand to grasp his knee and directed the earl onto his back. Camus body was like a free weight and he moved as directed with zero fight. His legs landed and spread, displaying his beautiful flaccid cock.

When Ren touched Camus he could tell he was still sensitive but he didn't complain. He merely adjusted himself into a better position as Ren settled between his thighs. Since moving onto his back Camus never once opened his eyes and it was almost as if he was sleeping. His body was heavy and limp as Ren shifted Camus legs up onto his hips. Ren slid in at that point and Camus made not one noise. The only hint of his consciousness was the way his eyelids flutter without completely opening.

Ren was all the way in and it felt fantastic. Camus body was so relaxed and open that he met no resistance as he began to move in and out. After a few thrusts Camus arms raised and he clutched at Ren's forearms weakly. When his eyes finally opened he had that look again and Ren's heart swam with a variety of feelings. He bent down and captured Camus' lips and he moved one hand from his hips to grasp the limp cock.

Camus actually mewled into his mouth. It was so docile Ren could scream but he held back and chose to kiss him harder. Camus made a noise into his mouth that could have been words so Ren pulled back just as Camus used a hand to cover Ren's that was still holding his cock.

"Do you want to come again?" Ren asked.

Camus for the first time showed some hesitation and Ren stopped his hips in order to pay attention to Camus half hard dick. He reached over to grab the bottle of lube and squirt a huge glob of it into his hand and then worked it over Camus' length. Camus legs tightened around his waist. Ren chuckled as his other lube covered hand slid up Camus' torso before he stopped to play with his nipples. The wet substance made everything all the more sensitive and Camus was fully hard again. He tweaked hard at Camus nipple and then pinched it making a loud gasp issue from Camus' mouth.

It was then that Ren started to move his hips again. He abandoned his lube play in favor of grasping the bed and gaining leverage but Camus only took over where he left off. His hands flew up, one gripping his own dick hard while the other played with a nipple. It's only seconds after that when Camus lets go of his nipple to clutch at the sheets when he comes again. He turned his head as he came and bit his lip until it turned purple.

Ren let himself go after that and came shortly after.

-to be continued-


End file.
